Dragon land
by httydforever
Summary: North America was transported back into the time of Vikings and dragons. Join a American boy and a viking shield maiden as they discover the truth about all dragons and try to win a battle that the dragons could never of won by themselves. Berk will come into play way later in the book. I sadly do not own httyd, I only own my characters & plot line K, OCxOC, Hicstrid
1. Ch1 Prolouge

**Ch.1 prologue: note: set in between httyd 1 and 2, httyd characters and berk will come into play way later in the story.**

**located about a good 1 week across the ocean voyage from the meridian of misery (by a 21st century motorized boat that is) 2 weeks by long ship. Sets the land all dragons die for no reason, the The United States of America.**

**You might ask how America is in the time of Vikings and Dragons, it all started back in 1984 a professor named , he had used technology that was classified as cutting edge back then to teleport himself back in time, the only problem is on the first run the machine had a bug in the firmware that he didn't know about this bug caused the machine to pretty much make a small nuclear explosion, killing instantly, he was the only one who knew how to build the machine, but just because it blew up after the first run didn't mean that it didn't work... That same bug also caused the whole North America continent to go back in time... **

**Chaos instantly erupted but was stopped by the government as quick as it started but it quickly erupted again as 2 legged scaled reptiles begun running through the streets (known as speed stingers) The USA army was quickly deployed and fixed the problem with AK47's but that seemed to be a bad idea as much larger flying ones spitting fire appeared as the president was hearing about this over the phone he quickly whispered, Dragons! But they aren't real retorted the VP, well they are now said the president back, what do we do about them? We'll seeing that they have no mind or feelings... We kill them!**

Well there's how this all started... Let me get this straight, the dragons made no move to attack them... Idk who the president was back then so that's why I'm using president all new chapters in the future will be set in the future.


	2. Ch 2 A week since

Wow! I have one review! That quick! Thx! We'll I'm back for chapter 2 at 3:AM I the morning here in WV due to not being able to sleep... Let's get started!

* * *

It had been a week after that fateful day the US,Canada,Mexico were still reeling after going back in time, the FBI had long since discovered what had happened and put two and two together after the explosion. There were now several landfills around the US devoted to just dragon body's and the dragon death toll had to of went over a thousand just in the first few days due to the military having machine guns, several US geneticists had started studying the makeup of the dragons. The president had finally learned the names of the dragons that he was having killed from some of the neighboring tribes (the Vikings not berk btw).

The president was also under a lot of political heat at the time due to there not exactly being order with the people, sure, there were riots here and there but that's to be expected here and there right? But the President had a plan to restore order, project NIGHT FURRY. He was going to use the top geneticist and scientists do something no one had dared to before... Create a Dragon, but this wasn't supposed to be any dragon this was going to be a weapon of mass destruction before going back in time they never had the base to make a dragon, a dead one but he had plenty of them now, "but why not just use the dragons were killing sir" piped the vp "well sir does it look like I can control those damn beasts"! Replied the president over a heated argument about the presidents latest "project".

* * *

Well there you have it! As I said before the next chapters will be present time (2014) and probably no longer follow a general POV. Please fav, review, follow. Thx for reading!


	3. Ch 3 runaway

Well guys it's now 5:AM and I'm still up playing Gta on a cracked ipad so... Might as well do something useful and write chapter 3!

* * *

(**last general POV for a while!)**

26 years have now passed and the United States government hasn't let up on their torturing, killing, and other crimes against dragons and are now just as bad if not worse, there no longer is a democracy, laws are strict on people and the president has made his position permanent thinking he has the only answer to the dragon problem. But his form of leadership still has all of the wings a direct democracy has but let's just say when the vp discovered the other "side" of a dragon and tried to stand up to the power hungry president, an in accident was arranged for the second in command on the presidents behalf.

* * *

**There is your what happened for the last "26 years" update, Project Night furry will come into play later in the book, America is on the brink of falling apart entirely, and will anyone stand up to the president? Find out now!, the first fees chapters of this story were just kind of like a fill in on what happened so the actual story starts now. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's 2006 A 7 year old boy by the name of Timothy is on the run from his abusive fathers drunken rage, his father had just killed his mother and his younger sister, he jumped in his dad's old 1987 ford f350 that still had the keys in the ignition, and with the turn of a key and a few brief cranks the turbo diesel was running he knew how to drive a tractor and had seen his dad drive the old beat up dually hundreds of times so it couldn't be to hard right? Wrong, he may be kind of tall for his age but his feet barley touched the pedals he quickly slammed the shifter in reverse to back out of the driveway just as his dad was about to the drivers door of the truck, he quickly slammed the gas pedal gaining a loud rev and reverse from the diesel that quickly jolted him back across the road away from his dad while backing straight into the old brick barn across the street, the diesel screeched to a halt as Tim tried to restart it, his dad was about to his door again now more p-ed off than ever, just as he about got to the door the old truck roared to life, he wasted no time in slamming it into drive and took off down the street, flying at over 80 mph. Of course going that speed on old country roads you won't last long...

His victory was short lived after about 25 miles, as he was taking a sharp turn, the truck went on 2 wheels and rolled 4 times onto an old hay field that probably hadn't been mowed in the last ten years. The truck was crumpled up mess the 4 door cab had separated from the frame due to rust and was about 5 ft away from the rest of the vehicle and unfortunately had hit a old un used power pole that seemed to be at the wrong place eat the wrong time and to make matters worse the motor had just caught fire with gas leaking all over the place from the ruptured fuel cell, the whole situation was a ticking time bomb.

**Night furry 6 POV**

I was out enjoying a nice leisurely morning flight when my sensitive nose caught the smell of burning rubber I stopped daydreaming about how I would one day defeat the horrible president and save all dragons from his wrath and took a look around and spotted a plume of smoke, my curiosity kicked in and I flew closer to investigate, to my amazement it was one of those big metal things with wheels that the humans used called a vehicle, the only reason I would even know is because the president had us night furies created to try to restore the order of the people or something like that but it was so long ago, I think I forgot but anyway we weren't mean or vicious enough, what would they expect for us dragons. to be as heartless as they are? As soon as I heard the word destroy the night furies from the presidents mouth I got out of there. There were only 7 of us ever made, and I don't know how many of us made it out of the lab alive.

But enough daydreaming I need to focus on the situation at hand! I swooped down and landed next to the wadded up part of the truck where the humans would sit, I looked through the last window on thee traprock that was still in one piece expecting to see an adult only to find a small human boy laying on the seat unconscious, I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge probably due to the crushed roof, so I un retracted my razor sharp claws, placed my paw in the middle of the door and closed it, digging into the sheet metal and a couple of small pulls later I pulled the door clean off the hinges and threw it into the pile of other twisted metal, retracted my claws, grabbed the kid and was back in the air in a mater of second in rout to the old cabin in the woods I've called home for the past 10 years.

Soon I was back, I quickly re-ignited the fire in the hearth and plopped the small child next to it to warm him up, he wasn't awake yet so I just laid my head down on my arms on the floor next to him and waited.

* * *

Well there you have it, hope you liked it. Don't forget to fav, rev, follow if you would like to see more.


	4. Ch 4 Is that a Night Fury?

THX for reading everyone! I need some more reviews to help me know how i'm doing.

* * *

**Timothy** POV

I was happy I had just escaped my dad and could start a new life of freedom, when it all came back to me what had happened in the last few hours, seeing my mother and little sister killed in front of my own eye, but I took my mind off of that and returned my attention back to the road, a sharp turn was coming up ahead and before I could slow down I was up on 2 wheels and felt like I was on a roller coaster at the fair, I jerked forward and my head hit the steering wheel at a high rate of speed and everything wen't white and I cant remember anything after that.

Ughhhh! I moaned as I tried to turn over, I was on carpet? The last thing I remember was banging my head on something hard, and there wasn't any carpet around then... I looked up and was met with darkness, I noticed a few slightly lit embers on what looked like it was a fire place. So I am in someones house? But I guess I will have to wait to find out who's house tomorrow because as it is, I can't see a thing. I flipped back over on my stomach and let sleep take me.

(A few hours late light is just starting to show 11 AM)

I slowly pushed myself up to a setting position and looked to the left of me. What I saw brought utter shock to me and sent chills down my spine setting less than 5 feet away from me was a Night furry, some of the old viking villages around us dubbed it the offspring of lightning and death itself. At first I had to rub my eyes and pinch my skin because I thought I was dreaming, if i'm not mistaking these dragons were part of a 1980's military experiment, made to be a weapon of mass destruction, but didn't live up to their name and were killed just like the other dragons and a my dad had once told me that the government said these were officially extinct back in the 90's, if they were, why is a very much alive night furry sleeping in front of me I wondered.

I slowly got up and started limping the other direction away from the sleeping beast, about half way to the door of what seemed to be a very large old cabin/lodge when my right leg gave out on me, still weak from yesterdays wreck I gave a faint shout as I fell on a very junky and dust covered coffee table in the living room I knocked a stack of old glass coasters onto the floor making quite a noise while sending shards of glass everywhere and instantly awakening the dragon, it just looked around dazed for about a minute and then looked towards the spot where I woke up and noticed I was gone and went into a frenzy running around looking for me. Of course it found me still sprawled out on the coffee table. I looked up at it, it was just setting there staring at me with curiosity and not the narrow eyes of a killer. I turned over and sat up and we stayed like that for a few minutes just staring at each other. I decided to try to reason with the beast to try to get out of here alive, I said "Um hello mr or mrs Night Furry, please don't hurt me and I promise I wont hurt you" at this the dragon just huffed and continued staring at me "Deal?" I spoke up, and the dragon tilted its head for a few seconds contemplating it and nodded about a minute later. I got up and decided to take a little walk around and explore the house. There were 3 fairly large bathrooms, a big kitchen, a large living room with a fireplace with a large buck head mounted above it, typical hunting lodge decorations I muttered as I noticed about every foot of the place had some kind of dead animal/taxidermy in it. It also had about 5 spare bedrooms and another room but I didn't know what was in it because there was a large dresser blocking it, I ran back downstairs and noticed 2 more small doors along the wall near the front door, one had a old lock on it and looked like it hadn't been opened in years, and the other looked to be in the same condition but didn't have a padlock, I opened it and found it was just an old coat closet but something in the bottom covered up with a small tarp caught my eye. I grabbed the tarp and pulled it away and was astonished, there was a small taxidermied terrible terror staring back at me, a closer look revealed a small hole on its head, unmistakably a bullet hole, yes here dragons are hunted like any other game for sport. By now the large red night fury had noticed me make a discovery and was over above my head to investigate, when the dragon saw what it was, it picked it up and ran up the steps with me hot on it's tail,

The dragon ran up to the dresser and quickly pushed it out of the way and grabbed the door handle and pushed the old door open earning a loud whine from the hinges in protest, I peaked in the room while it was open and noticed that was the master bedroom and the only room that still had a bed in it. My eyes went back to the dragon to see what it was doing it threw the taxidermie terror in a large pile of what looked like body parts and heads of larger species of taxidermie dragons and as quick as I was in I was being escorted back out by the dragon, it simply slammed the door shut and huffed then pushed the dresser back in front. It then went to trimming its claws it opened its mouth and to my astonishment there were NO teeth! A couple seconds later I jumped when gleaming pearl white teeth shot out of the dragons gums. I don't know what had possessed me but I found myself walking closer to the beast, slowly I reached my hand out to touch the paw that was in its mouth at the time, it quickly noticed tensed up while putting its paw back on the ground and snarled while I continued inching closer, "its ok dragon I mean no harm" I said trying trying to calm it down,and doing that seemed to help I was now about a foot away from it, the closest I have been yet, I decided to close my head and look away and then fully extend my tiny arm, I waited a couple of seconds and soon felt a warm scaley but yet smooth nose on my hand, and I could've swore that time stood still and I could feel everything the dragon felt. The dragon then pulled away and I looked up. "Wow" was all I could say for I had just went against everything Americans stand for and it felt.. well GREAT!

* * *

Well there you go! Ch.4 is done. And you can now expect more frequent updates as I now own a laptop again, just got it just to write this story with because the desktop needs work and the ipad well... Its hard to use.. but anyway you get the point... As always Review, leave your feedback, FAV IT, and come back for the next chapter please.


	5. Ch 5 Ember

Thx for the more reviews guys! BTW this is the longest chapter ive ever made as I was on a long road trip all day and had a full battery on the new laptop I got just to make it easier to write this story with. SO have fun reading!

* * *

I went back downstairs to look for food since I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch, but didn't find any but did notice the duck tape across the fridge. I brought my pocket knife out and slashed the tape between the two handles. Slowly I pulled the dust covered fridge open and was met with a very pungent odor... The fridge was full of at least 10 year old food, as quick as it was open it was slammed shut. I didn't even want to know what was in the freezer so I didn't even bother to open it. I then walked back out of the kitchen and my eyes caught sight of the locked door, I went back to the coat closet and took another look inside and found a small axe. The dragon who had been watching me the whole time curiously tensed up and snarled at the sight of the axe, "its ok, I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I mean it" I told it but that didn't really help the matter. I just walked over to the locked door being stronger and larger than your average 7 year old I had plenty of strength to lift and swing the axe, with one swift well placed swing the old padlock was laying on the floor with a big dent in the side of it. I slowly pushed open the door only to be met with what I guessed were the steps down to the basement I couldn't go down because it was pitch black but now I at least knew what was behind the door so I just shut it and laid the axe down beside it.

I turned around and still found the dragon staring at me I asked "do you have a name?" it just shook its head and continued staring at me. "Well since I cant call you it, and dragon are you a boy?" The dragon just shook its head again and cocked it to the side and continued staring at me "Girl?" I muttered earning a nod "mkay were making progress here and now you just need a name" I paused to think it over for a few seconds she's red like an ember, what a perfect name I thought. "Will Ember work?" she seemed to ponder it for a few minutes then seemed to purr happily and I took that as a yes. "Well ember can you show me where the food is?" I asked and she made a gesture to follow her as she walked over to the front door. Outside I was amazed what I thought was a cabin was a full blown Lodge complete with a private lake, a one car attached garage and a large metal building off to the side and the house and a cracked up black top road stretched from the garage to the other building and a road that looked like it hadn't been traveled in years. Where it went was a mystery to me. The house just as I guessed had log looking siding and was built with an a-frame design with lots of windows. Ember was standing out on the decrepit looking wooden dock staring at the water and with one cool looking blue shot there were fish jumping out of the water trying get out of the now boiling hot area in the lake and they were jumping straight into her paws.

She walked back with the front door holding at least 20 fish in her arms and walked inside and I followed she gave me 3 fish and started swallowing the other ones whole in about 3 minutes she had finished all of the fish off and looked up at me probably wondering why I hadn't dug in yet "um us humans can't handle raw food it has to be cooked" she gave a huff in understanding and then walked over to the fire place and picked up a few cut logs that were laying on the wood rack beside it and threw them in then she blew a small blue fire blast into the fire place igniting them and then went to the kitchen and raffled through a few drawers until she found a skewer and came back and handed it to me then she shoved a fish on it then sat down and stared at it obviously proud of herself. Dang this is one smart dragon I thought then said "thanks girl" and walked over to the fire place and held the fish over the fire. About an hour later the Fish was finally done cooking and I dug in and only realized how hungry I was before after the first bite and as soon as the fish was there it was gone. At least my stomach was now full for the first time in a day. I decided to go back outside to go explore the other buildings on the property.

Ember stayed inside as I walked out the front door. I walked over to the attached garage and pulled on the handle of the garage door and it didn't budge, I then walked around to the back and found a door small door with a rusty dead bolt, it seemed loose but was still locked so I grabbed a near by rock that was about the size of my hand and in one quick motion bashed it on the deadbolt, the outside key hole part of it fell off and I was able to manipulate it and slide the inner lock part to the open position and then grabbed the knob of the door and twisted it then pushed on the door slowly it opened making a loud creak while opening. I looked around and could make out the apparition of a large truck in the middle of the garage and I looked up above it and just as I guessed why the garage wasn't opening, it had a power opening door, I located the mechanism that held the pin that I needed to pull to be able to open the garage up I climbed up on the trucks hood, which I recognized as another f350 just like my dads was but this one was in mint condition probably being in the garage its whole life, I found the pin in the mechanism while I was setting on the roof of the truck, pulled it then went out the back door of the garage and around front and yelled for ember since I knew I wasn't strong enough or tall enough to open the door. She came running out of the house and to my side "um hey girl I need you to lift open this garage" she simply huffed and walked up to it and with one effortless looking yank the door had jumped up and went as far as it would go. I then noticed a bunch more Taxidermy animals and unfortunately that also included a few dragons as well I looked in disgust and felt that I had a new found hate for dragon killing after kind of getting to know one.

Ember seemed to take a look around the garage and as soon as she caught sight of the dead dragons she went into a frenzy trying to find a place to get the horrific sight away from her. As she was having a repeat of the same panic attack as she did when I found the terror in the closet, I grabbed the drivers door handle of the truck and puled and the door creaked open, I put my foot up on the running board, and jumped up inside the 4 door cab and took a look around. The interior was mint other than the thick layer of dust covering everything and to my amazement the keys were laying on the seat, "atleast I have a new truck now" I muttered and of course I remembered my last driving experience "and I wont stand on the throttle this time"... I pulled the lever to open the hood, amazingly there was nothing corroded or dry-rotted under there. So I just shut it and jumped back in the cab, slowly I put the key in the ignition and turned it, but of course I was lucky to even get a dead battery light since it hadn't been started in a long time, probably at least 15 years. I got out of the truck with the keys in my pocket and closed the door and walked past Ember who seemed to still be ranting to no one about the taxidermied dragon heads laying around the garage.

I walked up to a shelf in the back of the garage and noticed that there was a decent sized flashlight and a box labeled batteries on it I grabbed both and walked over to an old tool-covered work bench, my head was at the same level of the counter was so i jumped up on the stool in front of it and opened the box and true to its name it was full of brand new unopened packages of any battery type I could think of, no car batteries of course... I found the rite ones for the flashlight and installed them. Thank goodness they still had charge on them after setting so long and the flashlight made a nice bright white light.

I ran back to the front door of the Lodge and straight inside and to the door that i had "Unlocked" with my axe earlier. I pushed the door open and went straight down the steps until I was at the bottom there were 3 different doors at the bottoms one to my right and left and one in front of me I did the old eine miene minee mo trick and it landed on the middle one I grabbed the knob and twisted it and it was unlocked and I quickly pushed it open just wanting to get it overwith, what was behind it made me yell and laugh in joy, it looked like a doomsday preppers basement there were about 10 large shelf's with nothing but some blue and some red gasoline and diesel cans on them and they were all full but that wasn't what I was most excited about, in the back of the room there was a large generator that looked like it was powerful enough to power the whole lodge and then some. It had been professionally installed and made for this house, I opened the gas tank and stuck my finger inside, it was bone dry, this just make me more excited because now this thing might just run. I grabbed one of the smaller cans of gas and dumped the whole can in the large gas tank only making it about 1/4 of the way full. I pushed the choke lever and gave the the monstrous pull rope handle the hardest pull I could muster and to my surprise I heard a faint hit I pushed the lever to half and pushed the speed lever to full throttle and gave it another hard but slightly softer pull and the old generator took off apparently not running for a long time caused a lot of smoke to go out of the pipe and less than thirty seconds later I heard what sounded like a heard of elephants running down the steps but it was only ember trying to squeeze through the tight space to get to what she thought was a fire. But instead of the fire she came in to find me setting across from the newly found and running generator and grew wide eyed, it didn't take long for all of the lights in the house to turn on for the first time in years as the current got stronger the house went up to full power. As something else started running behind me I jumped but only turned around to find a large water filter and water pump looking machine and as I got closer to read the name plate, that was what it was hmm... "I think the water this house gets is from the lake" at this ember turned to run upstairs I followed as she went straight to the kitchen sink and turned the water on and sure enough the house now had fully running water, of course it came out as a rusty brown color at first but then went to a nice clear steady stream.

Wow I thought, one day and I had gotten most of the necessities to life taken care of and had a roof over my head. The sun was starting to set so I went back outside and to the garage with the truck in it and found the button for the garage door opener and punched it making half of the mechanism that was still attached with the garage door opener slide back and line up with the other half on the garage door, I just simply climbed back up on the truck and put the pin back in then went back the button and it worked like a treat shutting. I then went back inside as nightfall started to approach. I found my dragon sleeping in front of the fireplace and said "would it be okay for me to have the master bedroom if I got rid of the dead dragons in there? She simply nodded then went up to the room and removed the blockade, I came up behind her and told her "just put all of the taxidermy out of the window into the front yard and ill take care of it tomorrow" She did as I asked and soon I had a large master bedroom all to myself, I walked over to the bed and jumped in and slowly let sleep take me.

* * *

Well there you go! And dont forget to Fav, Follow, And Review!


	6. Ch 6 A trip back home

Hello everyone, It is official, I will be updating this story daily. !_! As always enjoy reading it!

* * *

**EMBER POV**

I hoped up out of my sleeping place after yesterday I have learned that not all humans are bad and I now have one I call my hatchling, I instantly ran up the steps to go check on him. It felt weird walking into the room that I once used to house my fallen comrades that were only killed for sport, it makes me sick in my stomach to know I could be killed for sport like that any day just because im a dragon but atleast the secret service had stopped their nationwide dragon hunt for me years ago and thought I was dead. I ran up to the side of the bed only to be met with a loud snore from my hatchling and I knew just the thing to fix it too, I ran to the bathroom in the hallway and turned the faucet on but had to wait a few seconds for the dirty looking water coming out to clear up for the use I had for it. I then grabbed an old cup that was sitting beside the sink and rinsed it up then filled it up and went back to my sleeping hatchling and in one swift motion I had his upper body drenched and he was flopping around like a fish out of water even though he had just got in it. I was rolling around on the floor making a draconic laugh to him that just sounded like a bunch of random gurgling to him.

The look on his face was priceless, and he looked as ticked as a nightmare that had just stubbed its toe as he ran out of the bathroom to go get himself cleaned up.

* * *

**Tim POV**

I was in the bathroom drying myself off after I was attacked while sleeping by Ember and a glass of water, I looked at my watch and noticed it was already 12:45 in the afternoon, of course thats why she did it... I noticed that we still had power but the generator was probably running low, I ran around the house turning off whatever lights had been in the on position when the power was put online last night and then went down into the basement to re-fill the genset I grabbed one of the large re cans and drug it across the floor over to the generator and with all the might I had lifted it up and fully filled the tank, I grabbed one of the yellow gas containers that was full of diesel and drug it out to the garage then opened the door using the power opener. I found an old battery charger near a large rolling tool box and hooked it up to the f350's battery and turned it to the start feature an ran to get the key in the ignition and turned it and thank goodness It still had power, the whole dash light up and to my delight it was empty just like the generator and could probably run again and also noticed the odometer was only showing 1023 for the miles I checked the sticker on the door and it turned out to be a 1995 model, with those miles and the year it was made, this place has probably been abandoned for 10 years, wonder how long Ember was here. I ran back around to the charger and turned it off then went to check the tires and from setting so long they were flat. I looked and spotted a electric air pump on the shelf and grabbed it and found an outlet then filled all of the tires wo the correct PSI. I'm so lucky that my dad had been teaching me about cars and engines since i was four. I then filled the gas tank nearest the cab of the truck up with fresh diesel I then ran back around and turned on the instant start on the charger on and then jumped back in the drivers seat and slowly twisted the key and It cranked for about a minute straight then seemed to start hitting then in one large hit it started rite up with a squeaky belt and a lot of black smoke coming from the 2 smokestacks behind the cab in the bed within 2 minute long revs I could hardly see anything in the garage because of the black smoke I hopped back out and unhooked the charger and got back in and slammed the drivers door shut. I shifted it in gear and slowly pressed on the gas pedal not wanting what happened last time to happen again and slowly drove out of the garage and stopped in front of the front porch. Ember was already out on the porch wondering what the loud noise was and for the second time this week she was just staring at me wide eyed I got out and walked over to her leaving the truck running to charge the battery.

I walked up and said "you didn't think a 7 soon to be 8 year old in a month could do all of this did you" she walked up crooning and playfully nudged me in the chest and in return I scratched her neck and she seemed to purr like a common house cat and then I moved my hand lower down her neck and all of a sudden she collapsed to the ground purring in delight I walked back to the truck and yelled "cmon you overgrown pussy cat, time to get rid of the dragon taxidermy at this she leaped, happy to get it as far away from it as possible. I jumped back in the truck and ember followed jumping in the bed. The taxidermy from the garage was already in there so I just needed to pick up what was tossed out the window last night. I drove around the to the side of the lodge and found the pile and backed up to it, I didn't even have to get out as Ember jumped out of the truck and started throwing the fairly large pile up onto the truck when she was done she jumped on top of the pile and I told her to stay still as I drove off from home down the once nicely paved road that was now had grass growing through it, on the drive out of the place we passed 3 sheds an old horse stable and a small old farm house, I made a mental note to investigate them on the way back in I kept on driving and came up to a 10 ft tall fence with barb wire at the top with a large rolling gate directly in front of us, after seeing the fence I knew exactly where we were at. One day we were driving by this place on the road on the other side of it and I asked my mother what was on the other side she simply said it was rumored a Mexican Drug lord once lived there and when the FBI started to look into it the man fled back to mexico land never returned leaving the property set for years untouched and no one had the balls to scale the fence just to find out what was back there.

I looked around trying to find a way to open the rolling gate but then I spotted a small sox setting on top of the dash in the f350, a closer look revealed it was a switch box one switch said dump and the other said gate, I instantly clicked the gate one and in return the gate rolled out of the way I drove through and clicked it again shutting the gate behind the truck I took the truck out of gear and jumped up in the cab and went in the back seat and opened the rear window so Ember could stick her head through and she did, luckily this road and the road between my house were like ghost roads and barley traveled. I got back in the seat and continued driving knowing exactly how far away my house was, I arrived about 30 minutes later.

I slowly got out of the truck knowing my dad could still be lurking but he was no where in sight, I motioned for Ember to get out and follow, I slowly walked to the front door with Ember hot on my heels, I grabbed the door knob and turned it and slowly pushed open the door my mom and little sister were no longer laying on the floor where they died I was silent as I walked to my bedroom and grabbed a box and filled it with all of my clothes. "Hey girl can you please pick up this box here and put it in the back seat of the truck" I asked embr and she did as told, I looked around my old house for anything else usefull and my eyes settled on the gun safe in my parents bedroom I knew the code but I just didn't have the time to open it so I just had a returning Ember rip it out of the floor and carry it out to the truck, the last things I grabbed were my mothers jewelry box and the jar full of money that my parents kept for a rainy day and went out to the truck to find my night furry trying to find a place in the cab to put the safe "oh wait a sec Ember, before we destroy my new trucks interior why don't we put it in the bed after its empty, I found this time perfect to test out the dump feature of the truck I got in the drivers seat and clicked the dump button and rite on time the top of the bed was going up in the air and all of the taxidermy was in a neat pile on my old driveway and the bed automatically went back down I got out an went around back and pulled the tailgate down, with all of the dragon taxidermy out of the way I now had plenty of room to put the safe and a adult night furry back there. "come put it back here Ember" said dragon came around the truck and threw it in the bed and jumped up in the bed and layed down beside the safe, I shoved the tailgate shut and got in the truck to drive back to the lodge another 30 minutes later we were back at the gate, I opened it and went in closing it behind me and drove back up to the lodge, I didn't bother stopping at any of the houses or sheds and the stable because it was getting late in the day and I still hadn't eaten yet.

Ember caught a bunch more fish and I grabbed a couple for myself and I went back inside to cook them since the fire wasn't started yet I took them to the electric stove in the kitchen and found a pan and cooked them that way. I ate my fish at the kitchen table then looked around sitting in my chair. My goodness this place was as dusty as a vacuum bag, well atleast I know what i'm going going to do tomorrow. I just need to find some cleaning stuff first in the coat closet I located a vacuum cleaner but there still wasn't any window-x or disinfectants. So I decided to go down into the basement to discover what was behind the other two doors, I started with the Left one. It turned out to be a laundry room complete with a washer and dryer and all of the cleaning supplies I would ever need I walked back out and opened the right door, it was pitch black I quickly located the light switch and flipped it... Damn... was the only word I could find as I stared at it, I guess the rumor of the drug lord was true... I just stumbled on a full blown gun shop in a basement, there are Ak47 looking weapons everywhere, swords, grenades, handguns, pistols, rpg's and every kind of weapon I could ever think of all organized and on their own little racks, Ember who had came to see what I was doing because she was probably dying of boredom suddenly walked through the door and stopped as she caught first sight of a small handgun, a device fully capable of blowing any dragons brain out then looked up at me then back behind me and saw the armory of weapons behind me just huffed and continued into the room to explore another uncharted part of the vast house she stopped in front of that looked like a 50 caliber revolver, I remember the first time I had shot one of those, the backlash overpowered me and I got a bloody nose. She slowly picked it up and started to play with it "You might want to put that down girl it could be lo-" I got interupted by a very loud bang and turned to see the gun stuck in the dry wall ceiling, another large hole a few feet away also in the ceiling and then looked down to see a Ember trying to put a really innocent looking face on. "its okay girl I know you didn't mean to do it, just don't touch any other guns until you know how to properly operate one. She ran out and i tuned the light off and I walked out shutting the door behind me and went back upstairs.

I wen't to my bedroom to have a nice long sleep for a full day of work tomorrow.

* * *

Well there you go. Don't forget to fav, review, and follow!


	7. Ch 7 Flight

THX So much for the 350+ views I have gotten so far, would like some more reviews though they only seem to be coming in at a rate of 1 every three chapters. Also I will start adding dates to each chapter and locations all to add to the "How to train your dragon" USA style experience... ALSO I am a Ford guy so DEAL WITH IT! I am tired but I must hold my promise of one new chapter every day, so lets get started!. CH 7

* * *

Date: Tuesday, December 5th,2006, Somewhere in in a very rural area of Virginia

Tim POV

I moaned as I awoke from my long slumber. I heard a gentle steady thump to the right of me and felt really warm, I popped my eyes only to find a smooth, soft, scaly, red substance over me I recognized a still sleeping ember on top of me, she had her right wing and paw over me. I lifted the paw and slid away from her careful not to awake her. I put some clean clothes on and then wen't down stairs and found a leftover fish from yesterday and cooked it and ate it. I then got started on cleaning the house, a few hours later the inside of the house was looking almost new again with the floors cleaned, cobwebs gone, windows cleaned, plumbing fixtures cleaned, and of course the refrigerator. I then wen't back to my bedroom to find a still sleeping Ember. I ran back down to the kitchen and grabbed a small air horn I found while cleaning, I went back to the room and placed it near her head and squeezed the trigger RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ember was rolling on the floor trying to get herself untangled from the bed covers, When she did she went on a licking and tail slapping fit on me, by the end of it I was completely soaked in night furry saliva And had to change my clothes again... SO currently its Ember 2 me 0... I found Ember downstairs inspecting my work, "now Ember since I cleaned the house top to bottom you gotta mow the lawn" She then gave me a look that sad with with what lawn mower. I then drug her out to the garage and showed her the zero turn I had modified for her before I started cleaning, I showed her how to use it and she was off. Since I now had time to pass I turned my attention to the large 3 bay garage metal building way over on the other side of the lake, I felt lazy so I just got in the f350 to drive over to it, I turned the key and the diesel started rite up, thankfully the battery's held charge, on the way over I raced Ember who was mowing around the lake at the time and of course won since I had over 500 horsepower compared to her 21. I looked through the window to find the inside lights on "Looks like the house generator powers everything". All I could see through the window were more tools and more shelfs, I couldn't make out what was on them. I went to the side door and turned the handle and got lucky this time it was completely unlocked, I let myself in just as I guessed this was a giant work shop and garage, there were some more vehicles inside it to, A light blue 1994 ferrari F512 M, A black w/ white racing stripes 1971 Mustang Mach 1 Fastback, A who knows what year beat up chevrolet truck, and last but not least a 1993 Ford F250 lifted black. Just what I need a bunch more cars... Luckily there was no stuffed dragons in this shed just the cars a bunch more tools and other misc odds and ends. I wen't back to the still running truck and drove the rest of the way around the lake to the house and parked the truck in the garage and got out to find Ember just pulling in, done with mowing I don't know how many acres. Suddenly another idea passed my head, since dragons seem to be kind, gentle, and loving, I wonder if it would be possible to ride one. "Ember can I ride you" She pondered the idea then lowered her back and motioned for me to get on. I got up on her back and she walked out of the garage, then in a swift motion crouched down to the ground like a cat about to pounce and then leaped in the air. My head felt like it was getting lodged down into my stomach. But then we leveled out and flew at a more steady pace, It felt cool to float up in the clouds I felt like any stress I had was just lifted away. I fell at peace with the world, it would of been even more amazing if I wouldn't of kept slipping and was about to fall off. "Ember lets go to the horse stable, Iv'e got an idea" she dis as I asked and flew down out of the clouds and found the old horse stable and landed in front of it, I ran inside the deteriorated structure and found what I was looking for under a few old covers, it was a horse saddle, in good shape and was pretty fancy and embroidered with lots of eliquiet designs. I ran back out of the stables to find Ember rolling in a near by in a patch of tall weeds, they just look like the weed you would see farmers chewing on. I decided to call it dragon nip because it pretty much has the same effect as catnip but for dragons instead. I walked up to her and grabbed her by one of the flaps protruding from the back of her head and pulled her away so I could get the saddle on her. It fit like a glove and the two leather straps were just long enough, I jumped back up on her now way more comfortable than before and put my feet in the holders on each side of the saddle and grabbed ahold of the rope attached, we then took off at an even higher rate of speed than the first time, she did all types of rolls and flips midair and even stopped and fell a few times but started flapping away again as soon as the ground was less than 20 ft away, we did this for hours and the sun was just setting as we landed in front of the lodge. Ember left to go grab some more fish while I wen't inside to go fire up the oven and cook the last fridge I had stored in the refrigerator. I cooked it and then ran upstairs to go to bed, I was tired after flying on the back of a dragon all day.

* * *

Well theres Ch. 7. Ch.8 will be a fast forward to the year: 2011. I will be introducing some new characters some human and some dragon. As always I hope you liked this chapter and please follow, fave, review.


	8. Ch 8 Hildra

Well here is your 5 year fast forward, of course the United States is killing more dragons than ever and even have came out with cruel ways of torturing them before death and while killing them, Timothy has grown way taller and is the a little bit taller than Hiccup was in HTTYD 1. he has straight black hair, an now expert fighter after 3 years of training and best of all, epic dragon rider. There will be new characters introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Wednesday, June, 15th 2011/Somewhere in rural Virginia

The day started just as any other day, me and Ember took our morning 8 AM flight then came back home to eat then went back out, I decided today to just take a nice long trip further away from the lodge than normal and go camping somewhere. For the first time in 5 years I will be going away from the lodge in which I have nicknamed Dragon Land because it offers a safe place for any dragon to not be harmed, with the 10 ft high fence all around the 650 acre property.

I hopped on the old worn leather saddle that was upon Embers back with my full suitcase in hand I strapped it on the special utility rack I made for her and we took off to go find a far away place to camp for a few days. We just flew straight north for hours past Richmond and further. It wasn't until 4:00 that we started looking for a suitable place to camp for a few days. We were flying really low to the ground when a flash of silver glinted in the distance, I had Ember land and I grabbed a AK74 and went alone to investigate while Ember was setting up our tent after our "where to stay" argument was settled. I was slowly creeping up on the Point of interest and crouched under a tree and slowly peeked over. There was a blonde haired girl about my age standing with her sword drawn over the neck of what seemed to be a fatally wounded Monstrous Nightmare. It looked like she was about to deliver the blow to kill the poor defenseless animal so I went into action swiftly pulling out the AK74 and aiming it at the sword the girl was holding and with 2 powerful shots the newly broken blade clinged to the rock beside the nightmare. The girl now stared straight at me with a look of utter amazement at my skills and horror as she realised that she now was defenseless, I had by now jumped over the the fallen tree and was walking straight up to the girl who had tried to stumble the other direction but tripped on what was much to her horror the dragon she was going to kill a few seconds earlier, at least for her sake the dragon was unconscious probably due to the girl. I continued to get closer to her, finally I was a mere foot away from her and she literally broke down crying while on the ground and clenching my legs, I simply picked her up and took her back to Ember and at the sight of Lightning and death itself the girl fainted. I just layed her down in front of Ember and wen't back to help the nightmare being unconscious it made my job all the more easier. It seemed most of the injuries this Nightmare sustained were due to a crash landing it had one broken leg and had hit its head hard on something.

I wen't to a nearby stream and cupped my hands together and got some water then poured it on the nightmares head, awakening it, it tried to get up but found the broken leg and let loose an ear piercing scream and started to thrash around when I placed my hand on her snout to calm her. I recognized her as a female because of her horns pointing down instead of up, she just stopped and stared at me probably wondering why I hadn't made a movie to kill her yet "hello promise you won't hurt me and ill get you help" she gratefully nodded and I led her back to the camp where there I found a really ticked off girl being sat on by Ember to keep her from running away. she was screaming "GET OFF ME FOUL BEAST" I made my presence known by walking up and retorting "THE ONLY ONE HERE THATS FOUL IS YOU" at this she looked up at me with an expression of how? So then I had to explain to her what she was doing when I found her. "I was about to kill a mindless beast so what?, I then had to correct her "I think you ment kind, gentle, defenseless creature, these dragons may look like what you just said but on the inside is something I am probably the only one in this world so far to experience". "Ok now Dragon boy do you really wan't to know the truth as to why I was even out here" "Well sure, I guess". "My step dad said he would rape me if I didn't return home with a dragon head or a heart" I was shocked to hear this so I retorted "did you really wan't to kill a dragon?". "Not really but I was going to have to kill my first dragon sooner or later, it is viking tradition you know..." For the second time during our little conversation I was shocked again, shes a viking? "Your a viking..." "Well yea a shieldmaiden to be exact, me and my parents got caught in a storm while on our small ship on our way to another tribe and wrecked here, sadly my dad didn't make it and my mom got remarried to that jerk I call my stepdad just for me to have a roof over my head and the worst part is he abuses my mom, me and my mother are still born vikings but have learned American ways and don't have any other place to go than my my step dad" "Well let me introduce you to a new way milady its called the dragon way!" "at this she just chuckled "Now my past is very similar to yours and I can help but first ill need a name" " Hildra Mercutia" "Ok great, my names Tim, Now I know the next part of getting you help will probably be hard, I need you to befriend the Monstrous Nightmare over there that you tried to kill, it should be pretty easy since there is no dragon blood on your hands the dragons can tell if you have ever killed a dragon and how many, The nightmare over there has one broken leg but doesn't need it to fly but the landings will be really painful for her so you gotta glide down and land as soft as possible" I turned around to find Hil staring at me with a frightened look on her face. "I am going to call you Hil for short and don't be scared and you do realise a red night fury has been pinning you down and hasn't made any move to harm you the whole time we've been talking, oh and the night furys name is Ember by the way and Ember you can let her up now" I walked up to Hil and grabbed her hand and led her over to the light blue nightmare. I then placed her hand on the dragon's snout and gently placed her hand on the nightmares nose. They just stood there like that for what seemed like forever she then retracted her hand and just stared at the dragon. Abruptly she took a run at me in a bear hug and tackled me to the ground and then got up and said "Well dragon boy you have just showed me the most amazing thing that I have ever seen in my life, through that one touch on her nose I felt like I could take on the world with her and trust her with my life, I guess I am now fully at your mercy because I now couldn't kill a dragon even if you had that giant gun laying over there to my head" as she pointed to my AK74 that was laying beside Ember I thought up a plan for a few seconds "you said you were a shieldmaiden correct?" "Um yes" "Ok, good I am going to need your help if I am going to be able to get your mother help". "Ok, thank you so much for helping me and showing me the truth about dragons".

**(Hildra POV)**

I had just got done talking and Tim got up and disappeared into the quite large tent, I walked up to Ember, Tim's dragon to try something, I put my hand on her nose and instantly felt the same sensation I had when I bonded with my nightmare but just not as intense. "Nice to see you two getting along" I whirled around to find Tim standing behind me with another rather large gun and a new looking US army issued sword. He put them both in my hands and said "these are yours, now we just need to find a way to rescue your mother" before he could continue I decided to interrupt him "If this is any help just so you do know, my step dad is a professional dragon killer, he makes his own taxidermy out of them and sells it. Tim was just staring at me with an expression that read "say wha?"

* * *

Well sorry, to cut this chapter short but it is getting kind of long and I think I am past my spell of writers block now so this will be a 2 part chapter. As always Fav, Follow, Review.


	9. Ch 8 PT 2

Thx for all of the views i've been getting!

* * *

Ch.7 Part 2

Tim POV

"Ok you didn't tell me your sad excuse for a stepdad was a professional, money hungry, dragon slayer!" Hil just huffed and looked down. so I continued "But its good you told me before we put this plan into action" she then said "Well Tim what is the plan" "Ok Hil I was just getting to that, but first I need to familiarize you with your weapons, the black sword in your left hand is a standard military issued sword for dragon killing but it should work just as well on dragon killers, and the gun in your right hand is a very rare 1928 Thompson Machine Gun, its fully automatic and with the drum ammunition container it will hold 300 rounds, and this brings me to our next line of business, have you ever shot a gun?" "Nope" "Ok, well its high time you did, that gun is equipped with a hairline trigger, that means when not in safety mode or trigger lock, the slightest bit of pressure on it will cause it to fire just click the switch above the trigger and pint it at that tree over there and shoot" I said pointing to a nearby tree, she apparently was a really fast learner and about 50 rounds into her gun happy shooting spree I had to jump out of the way of the newly cut tree just as she was started about a minute later the gun suddenly stopped "aww I really liked the way it sounded, and it was fun to use" I glanced between Hil and the now smoking gun "No it isn't broken it just ran out of ammo" I ran back to the tent and found another drum cartridge and showed her how to reload it then said "Ok now for the actual plan, we will ride the dragons as close to the house as possible then they will fly back to my old house where we will meet them later, when we get on the ground you will go into the house first and leave the gun with me so you won't raise any suspicions you will then try to lead your mom out of the house without your stepdad noticing your even there and if that plan works I will find us a way home, during the part when your in the house I will be watching from the windows and if anything does go wrong we leave no witnesses behind, got it?" "Um yes, Tim but how do I fly a dragon?" "Well lets just get started I will teach you on the way," I walked over to the tent and started to clean it up after everything was put up I took the tent back down and put it in Ember who was raring to go's saddle bag I then wen't over to Hil and her icy blue and dark blue nightmare to show her how to get on and ride her after I was done I had one question for hil "now this dragon is a living breathing creature so it will need a name, got one yet" "I think I will call her iceclaw due to her color" "Ok great!" I felt accomplished, I had just turned someone who had dragon killing in their blood into a dragon lover. I walked back over to Ember and jumped into the saddle and took off with Hil on the injured nightmare not far behind us, I slowed down and let Hil take the lead because I didn't know where the house was Soon we were there and it was a large mansion looking house, after Hil had a somewhat rough landing due to her dragons leg problem I gave Ember orders to take Iceclaw back to the lodge then meet me back at my old house in about 7 hours, the dragons took off leaving us behind, Hil handed me her gun saying "keep it safe for me" she then crawled through the thick brush and back to her soon to be old house.

**HILDRA POV**

I walked up the steps onto the front porch and slowly pushed open the door and ran inside I tripped in the hallway and landed in the living room and quickly picked myself up and heard the raspy male voice of none other than my damn step father and my heart dropped "hello sweetie where is the dragon head and heart I wanted" "I'm sorry but I didn't find any dragons sir" I mumbled trying to back away from him but before I could get away he took a run at me and pinned me to the couch I tried to punch and kick him off of me but with me being only 13 and him being 57 it only made him more mad he started to undo his belt and all I could think is oh gods where is Tim! I looked back up and he was now pulling his pants down but he never got them off before I heard the sound of a window breaking and Tim storming in as mad as heck at the fact an old man was trying to rape a little girl. POPPPP! i heard a loud bang and looked up now to see Tim standing over me with a small silver gun in his hand and my stepdad with a small bloody hole in the side of his head, I pushed the scumbag off of me and his limp body hit the floor with a loud thud after that Tim thoroughly checked me over for any sign of harm then I got up finally regaining my composure I jumped up and checked my stepdads pockets and instantly found what I was looking for his iPhone 4 and his car keys "hey tim look at what I found" I said holding them out to Tim "Wow I have always wanted a phone and those keys could be really useful, now where is your mother?" Just follow me I told him as I walked to my parents bed room.

**TIM POV**

The sight really made me sick this woman once a great viking warrior laid on the bed in front of me handcuffed to the headboard and legs tied to the footboard "Hello mam are you okay?" "the beaten woman just replied "How much money did that scumbag charge you to be able to have sex with me" I now felt like peeing on that poor excuse for a humans remains but had to focus on the task at hand "im here to rescue you and your daughter, I have already killed your husband and now its time to free you" I said reaching for my shears out of my backpack and one by one cut the cuffs off of Hil's mother as she sat and watched looking just as grateful as her mother looked. After her mother was free I handed the Tommy back to Hil and told her to go pack her bags just as I did her mother then to meet me out in the garage with with their bags.

I walked around the house trying different doors to find the one that went to the garage and finally did but then there was another problem, there were 5 cars and one fob/key I clicked the panic button and a brand new 2011 light blue Bentley Mulsanne near the front of the garage started beeping and honking rapidly I clicked one more time to silence the car and walked up to it, "looks like we're taking a ride home in style" I muttered "great!" I jumped at the sudden sound but turned around to find only the 2 viking women I had just rescued with their luggage I gave Hil's mom the key and told her to drive since she was the only one out of the three of us that had a license to drive. They got in while I popped the trunk and loaded it and then I got in the passengers seat and punched in the address of my old house into the fancy gps and then we were off and perfect timing to as we passed a police car zooming down the road in the direction of the house we had just left probably to investigate the sound of a 50 calibre revolver going off inside the home. " I didn't quite catch your name by the way" Hil's mom replied "Oh, I am sorry dear my name is Segrund" "Ok Great" I replied while in my head I was just wondering what she would think about her little girl's (pet Dragon) as the car drove on.

* * *

Well looks like there is going to be a part 3 to this chapter now... Hope you enjoyed it! As always please review, Fave,and follow!


	10. Ch 8 Part 3

WOW! I am up over 500 views now! The only thing I don't understand though is the lack of reviews... Stories with 3k words having 50 reviews... If I don't start getting reviews soon this whole production will grind to a halt and may be deleted when I get tired of looking at it... And Change of plans when my story collides with Berk (whoops just gave a big spoiler!) it will be set almost just after the events of httyd 2.

* * *

**Segrund POV**

I kept driving following the road the built in navigation device was showing it had already been 5 hours and the two teens one being my daughter were fast asleep. Soon Tim had wondered awake and apparently recognized his surroundings as familiar, he said "we will be there at the meeting point in about five minutes" meeting point with who I wondered...

Soon we were pulling into the driveway of a small looking two story house that seemed to be abandoned most of the windows were gone and it looked like it was about to collapse from the lack of maintenance "is this home?" I spoke up to which Tim replied "It was to me about 6 years ago, but did you really think I would live in this dump?" he paused then continued "wrong!, where your now going to live is like having a vacation every day of the week, we just need to wait for the person who was supposed to meet me here". "Who exactly is this person?" I said, "lets just say she is an old friend of mine" Tim replied back grabbing the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the car walking over to the house just as Hildra started to wake up and stir around in the back seat. Tim seemed to have gotten into a conversation with someone inside the decrepit structure then started to walk back over to us being followed by a large red dragon, I glanced at the large Bentley emblem that was embedded in the middle of the steering wheel when suddenly my mind seemed to of caught wind of what I had just seen A DRAGON! OH NO! Thank Goodness this was always the car I drove whenever I did drive I retched my hand behind the seat pulling out a viking battle axe I had always kept in my car for this sort of occasion, I then jumped into action to save the boys life but just as I had got out of the car Hildra who had apparently fully awoken from her nap grabbed me by the wrist and tried to hold me back yelling "MOM WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! LOOK CLOSER THE DRAGONS NOT ATTACKING HIM!" I was at the uttermost surprised at the action of my daughter who had longed to lop off a dragons head ever since she had first laid eyes on one of those merciless killers. I quickly replied "Thats a Dragon, we kill dragons, dragons are meant to be killed whether they attack you or not!"

**Hildra POV**

I had just awoken noting that the car was now stopped. I say my mom reaching her hand around the seat trying to grab something and that something was a her viking battle axe I quickly got up and looked out the windows of the car looking for signs of trouble only to find Tim walking back to the car with Ember behind him, I then saw my mom getting out of the car to attack the the giant reptile. I sprung into action and grabbed my mother by the wrist and told her the dragon wasn't attacking him which seemed to catch her off guard, I guess I forgot to send her the memo that i'm now protecting the great beasts instead of wanting to slay my first one. She then tried to fill me with more lies to which I rearranged what she had just said but with the truth this time and shot it straight back at her face "Thats a Night Fury, I ride dragons, dragons are meant to be your friend whether they attack you or not!" This time I did the trick she threw down the axe and begun to yell at me "HILDRA WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU YOUNG LADY!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs to which I quickly replied "the truth about dragons".

She just stood there pondering what I said then seemed to start her 'the calmness before the Ragnarök method of dealing with me which usually meant that she was as ticked off as she was going to get at me. "Hildra, sweetie, Dragons are senseless animals who have no feelings and no mind and can't feel pain they only exist for the destruction of others, they are dumb and not intelli-" she was cut off by Tim who had been standing beside two deadly nadders, a nightmare, Ember, and two terrors the whole time on the sidelines watching while the the argument played out and my mother seemed only to now notice crowd at this she quickly picked the axe back up probably knowing that she was fully outnumbered while Tim continued on rambling about dragons "CORRECTION! All dragons have minds feelings, the can feel it when you slice through their beautiful scales for no reason and their only motive is just to live and be kind, gentle, and friendly as long as you don't try to harm them". "Thats not true" my mom piped earning several growls in opposition to what she believes. "Well guys how about we just show her the truth then" with that all of the dragons around him started to do things that contradicted everything that my mother had just said one of the nadders even came over to lick me after I walked over to Tim, I returned it by scratching the male nadder under the chin earning a deep purr in response.

"Imposible" was the only word my mom could muster at the sight before her very eyes. Once she was sure that none of the dragons were going to attack her she walked over to Tim and apparently flooded him with questions wanting to correct her years of wrong information but he just pushed her away because he was apparently really tired after flying all morning and rescuing my mother and it was starting to get dark so Tim hurried up with the rest of the plan now that my mom was tolerant with living around dragons.

**Tim Pov**

I told Segrund and Hildra to set tight and I would be back in a hour, I then took off on Ember to fly back to the Lodge once there I opened the garage beside the house and jumped in the f350 that I had now dubbed 'The Beast' because of how small it makes Ember look when she is in the bed of the truck a turn of the key and move of a shifter knob later we were on our way back to show the two vikings the way to the lodge.

**Segrund POV**

My daughter was teaching me some basic things about how to treat dragons without using a weapon and that sort of thing when a giant truck with the Night Furry I had learned was called Ember in the back of it, Tim got out and gave me instructions to follow him in my Bentley back to the new home as he handed me my keys back and got back in the truck as me and Hildra got back into the Bentley and followed him for about 30 minutes on long windy country roads, we came up to a part of the road where on the right side there was nothing but really tall black webbed fence, we slowed down when we came up to what appeared to be the gate as the truck neared it rolled open and we followed closely behind the truck driving on a bumpy once nice and paved road that looked like it hadn't been paved in years passed a few old buildings and into probably the only up kept part of the whole place, the view was breath taking with the private lake in the front yard I could see what Tim meant about this place looking like a resort. I pulled up in front of the main lodge looking house and popped the trunk of the car and started to unload while Tim was busy parking the truck in the garage Ember walked over, I tensed never before had I been so close to a live dragon without meaning it harm or the other way around with one scoop she grabbed all of me and Hildra's luggage and opened the door and carried everything we had brought inside. Me and Hildra followed as Ember dropped everything at the top of the grand staircase then seemed to point to one of us and a room, I took it as she was assigning us rooms so the both of us untangled all of our belongings and went to our assigned rooms. Not soon after I heard Tim stomp up the steps heading to his bedroom and I could literally hear him jump into his bed, what an eventful day I thought to myself...

* * *

YAY CH.7 is DONE! even though it is 3 chapters... lol... As always please Review, Favorite, Follow! Thx for Reading!


	11. Ch9 A broken leg

This is CH.8** But first lets publicly answer Reviews! Also I am tired of putting the dates but will put them when there is a significant difference.**

Roxy Emeralds-I promise no harm will come to the inhabitants of Berk

a random person-Sorry I haven't been keeping my updates frequent but being 15 and tied down with owning 2 businesses its kind of hard to find time to do this but I promise I will update at least 2-3 times a week.

* * *

CH.8

**Hildra's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and bedroom, then suddenly a large red night furry walked into the room carrying a bucket in her paw at first I started to scream but then all of yesterdays events flooded back into my head, I looked up at Ember who was advancing on me with the bucket that I guess was full of water seeing the mischievous look on the night furys face I quickly rolled to one side of the bed and with a loud thump landed on the floor just as Ember was positioning herself to dump the bucket on me but she simply let out the let down equivalent of a warble and walked out of the room, I followed even though I was still wearing my night gown. She walked up to my mothers closed door and slowly opened it and seemed to tip-claw herself in I backed up and leaned on the outside wall of my room knowing what would come next, I silently prayed that Ember didn't get her head loped off due to her pre-noon antics. Not a second later I heard a loud scream unmistakably my mothers and a few shuffling sounds as the large red night fury came out the door barreling past me blazing a path straight down the steps and straight out the front door of the house with my now soaked mother hot on her trail thankfully weaponless. She stopped halfway down the steps knowing full and well that she could never catch up to the fastest dragon to man on foot.

With a still ticked sounding grunt she stomped back up the steps and turned to face me and said, "gods I would of never thought dragons were capable of even laughing let alone pull a dirty prank like this!" She then stormed off back into the bedroom and not a minute later came out still fuming but this time carrying some fresh clothes and going straight to the bathroom... Oh go=\ds now I've got to wait to get dressed! Tim who was just getting up and standing at the doorway of his bedroom noticed me and promptly said "You do know this house has three bathrooms if you need to find another one, Oh wait you aren't soaked! I thought I told Ember to give you the proper initiation into life on dragon land" "Sorry to disappoint you but I was up before Ember got to me and Ember settled on what she must have thought was the next best option" Timothy stared at me blankly in an expression that clearly said "what" just then he was answered by my mother who still had wet hair walking out of the bathroom mumbling a very colorful selection of words about everyone favorite red night fury, Tim of course caught wind of it and made things a tad bit worse as he said "That's just the tip of the ice berg, once a dragon really gets warmed up to you you have got to make sure you keep an eye open during the night".

She looked at Tim wide eyed then resumed her profanity fit she was on before, storming down the steps to find the kitchen probably to make breakfast with whatever our new host had in the icebo-, 'AHem' refrigerator. I wen't back to my room, grabbed my clothes and got dressed then went down the steps to the kitchen where Tim was setting at the table staring at a the island staring at a laptop and my mom was busy frying eggs on the stove, since I hadn't seen her in a while I decided to go outside and go in search of my nightmare who I last saw before the mission. I walked around to the back of the lodge looking house only to find nothing but a storage shed and a covered in-ground pool, I then walked back around to the front to continue searching for my dragon, I heard some shuffling above my head and looked up to find Iceclaw fast asleep on the large roof of the building.

I needed to splint her broken leg properly so it could heal and didn't have a way to get up on the roof so I did the next best thing, I looked on the ground and found a small rock and slung it up the dragons way, it lightly hit her snout and she awoke with a confused roar then slowly got up and limped down the angled roof then jumped once she came to the end of it hitting the ground and her bad leg at the same time I heard a loud "CRUNCH" and she immediately started roaring in pain and igniting herself. I immediately went into action putting my hand on her nose that thankfully wasn't on fire as the rest of her body was and slowly saying encouraging words to the poor beast got her to calm down although she still had a lot of laboured breaths still clearly in a lot of pain I slowly walked around her making sure to keep a reassuring hand on her cool glassy scales at all times when I got around to her broken leg I let out a horrified gasp at the sight the thick leg bone was clearly sticking out through the side of her scaley leg and blood everywhere I knew she wouldn't last long loosing as much blood as she was so I quickly said "Girl don't move a muscle" as I sprinted off to the front door of the house to go get help.

Running in through the door I wen't straight to Timothy who was now eating the breakfast at the table that my mom had just made, "wow Hildra your mother is a good cook" was all he could get out before I cut him off saying "Tim Iceclaw needs us, her leg is really bad now" "who's Iceclaw" my mother replied "Hildra's Monstrous nightmare she just got yesterday before we rescued you" Tim said swiftly getting up from the table while cleaning his hands off with a towel in the process and going down through another door off to the side of the kitchen. Five minutes later he came back up carrying a long thick wooden stick some medical tools and supplies and some syringes and needles "Its probably going to be best if we do this outside because she may try to flame up if we do it inside" I nodded and walked out the door with Tim following me and wen't straight to Iceclaw I got her to lay down on her side so Tim could get to work "I had no idea it was this bad" Tim replied as he stuck the first needle in above the wound and quickly squeezing the solution I guessed was something to numb the leg he put 5 more large bottles of it in before he got to work I looked away not wanting to see the gruesome scene before me by now Iceclaw had passed out due to blood loss about 30 minutes later I looked back and saw that Tim was almost done now and was stitching the wound shut I walked over and he said "hold this stick rite here pointing to the place beside the wound he then started wrapping a white spongy strip like cloth around it that he called gauze then went to a light blue thin strip that almost matched my dragons scales after that he grabbed a spray bottle from his bag and sprayed water on the blue cloth, it instantly turned as hard as a rock. "OK that bone isn't going to go anywhere now" I then said "Thanks for everything" "your welcome, you should probably go inside and eat, your dragon will be asleep for a few hours but its important to keep her off of that leg for at least five weeks" "Ok".

Just then as we were walking back to the house a large, I think jetliner is what Tim called it flew over our heads leaving a trail black smoke behind. I heard Tim mutter "Oh no" before shouting "EMBER!" and running behind the house.

* * *

Yes I know Cliffhanger, please remember to Fave, review, Follow!


	12. Ch 10 Dragon Slaves

Well after my dirty little trick (Cliffhanger) rite at the end of the last chapter I am going to make CH. 9 extra long :)

* * *

Ch 9 - Wrecked!

**General POV **

Timothy was returning from the garage night fury in tow and was just about to the front door of the house when a bewildered looking Hildra's mom popped out of the house "What was that high pitched screech followed by a low rumble that seemed to come from the sky" "It was a commercial jetliner headed for the ground and on my property, as it stands this is going to be a rescue operation and you are to pose as my mother and Hildra will be my sister, that's the story we tell them if anyone asks but in the meantime while me and Hildra are investigating the wreck I need you to get Iceclaw who is currently unconscious inside the large three bay garage across the lake and Ember just stay inside the house, got it?" The dragon and the viking both nodded and wen't to go take care of Iceclaw.

While Timothy turned around and ran off to a newer looking garage that was built only a year ago and housed Timothy's second pride-and-joy a fully tricked out black 2011 Polaris Ranger Crew 500 EFI. with a click of a button the garage door rolled open and he got in the drivers seat of the ranger and turning the key as the ranger roared to life he promptly put it into gear and took off driving in the direction he had last seen Hildra but couldn't find her once he got there. He sat tapping the steering wheel wondering what to do next but then an idea popped into his head, he pulled out the iPhone 4 that hildra had gave him yesterday and found what he was looking for, it was Hildra's phone number in the contacts. He then called and sure enough she had picked up "where are you!" he promptly said getting the response "I am at the big garage with my dragon and mother, do you need me?" "Yes!".

Timothy slammed the gear shifting handle down into drive burning the tires on the ground as he set a course straight to the large garage.

10 minutes later:

Hildra stood outside the closed garage patiently awaiting Tim when out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something shiny and chrome and heard a loud rumbling sound in the distance, it was Tim in a streamline looking side by side. He pulled up screeching to a stop and said "Get In" "Um Tim can I drive, I have always wanted to drive one of these but never had one" Tim huffed in annoyance and slid over to the passengers seat and buckled himself in extra tight just as a 'precaution'. Hildra happily jumped in the drivers seat harnessing herself and mimicking how she observed her mother drive many times in the past. She slowly slid the shifter down into the 'D' position then not realizing the vehicle had put the full weight of her foot on the gas pedal and all over again it felt like the first time she had ever taken off on Ice claw, she was to busy screaming her head off to notice Tim reaching over guiding the steering wheel while she seemed to scream even louder pressing the gas pedal even harder.

Tim was getting tired of the noise and if he wan'ted to get to the wrecked plane he was going to have do do something about the completely terrified viking shield maiden next to him who thought she could master the art of 'driving' in less than a minute. He thought about knocking her out but didn't wan't to bring up that classic anger all vikings get when defeated or cause the atv to go out of control if it hadn't already. He did the next bed=st thing with his right arm he grabbed her leg pulling with all of his strength and got it off the pedal and pushed over far enough so it was that it was hanging over the brake pedal then slammed it downward almost sending himself flying through the windshield. He promptly ended Hildra's joyriding lesson by yanking the key straight out of the dash of the ranger, Hildra was now in better shape than before and was leaning back into the seat still breathing heavily when Tim said "remind me to never let you drive again unless I wan't to commit suicide" Hildra still sighing heavily quickly piped "i'm with you on that one, I have a medical condition I need to tell you about after were done with the plane crash" as she got out of the vehicle and let Tim take over the drivers seat.

She got in the seat Tim was just setting in and he responded back "what" "I'll tell you when the time comes" Tim knew he couldn't get it out of her so he just sighed and restarted the motor and drove off showing Hildra how to operate a 'motor vehicle' properly as they turned on one of the dirt roads behind the Lodge leading into the forest hopefully taking them directly to the wreck about 30 minutes of driving later they came to a newly cleared part of the forest that had a thick soot black coating on the ground, everywhere there were misc items thrown about some burning and some just setting there as they continued driving they came up to the main part of the plane it had apparently wrecked about 20 minutes ago, Tim recognized it as a bright white Boeing 747, at this time were only used for cargo use or business, or commercial, this one seemed to be thankfully the cargo version one wing had been ripped clean off the side of the plane and lay about 20 feet away like a crumpled up piece of paper and the other wing was mostly intact with the exception of the flaps missing but still had both engines intact.

Both people got out of the side by side and walked over to the heap to get a better look, main body of the plane was all intact except for about the last 10-5 feet of the tale was missing and the plane was sitting in an upright position the landing gear wasn't out or was probably ripped off during the crash and the doors were still up higher than the kids were tall "Tim how do we get inside it?" "I have an idea" Tim said walking back towards the ranger and grabbing two small burlap sacs that were laying in the bed of the Ranger and returned handing one to Hildra, she reached her hand inside and felt something cold and wooden, she slowly pulled it out and examined it, it was a smaller than usual viking battleaxe, the balance on it was the best she had ever seen. Timothy had already got his out and it appeared to be a short handled viking mace with engravings that matched her battle ax. "where did these come from" she asked, Timothy was about to give the already beaten aircraft the first blow replied "I don't know, they were in the garage beside the lodge when I moved in, they were in these exact same sacs and I moved them to the bed of the Ranger when I first bought it thinking they would come in handy some day and boy was I correct" Hildra "hmmed" and begun helping Tim hack a hole in the weak sheet aluminum on the belly of the plane.

About 10 minutes later they were inside the belly of the plane crawling because there was only about three feet of space between the floor and ceiling, wires and lines ran everywhere along the iron and aluminum skeleton of the plane when finally they had come to a access door in the ceiling Tim hacked away at the lock that was on it for about a minute and when it fell off grabbed the red bar on the door and pushed with a great burst of strength pushed the door up and open making quite a loud noise when it collided with the metal floor above.

He continued up the ladder until he was up on the next floor of the colossal plane everything was dark and he couldn't see anything surrounding him, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny little shiny mag lite with the click of a button it illuminated everything in front of them much to their horror they were surrounded by dark green military looking boxes that were made out of solid iron, some really small and some way larger, each box had small white letters on them. What they said sen't chills down both of their spines Hildra walked up to one of the medium size ones printed on it as plain as day she read out loud "Contents: One Live Deadly Nader" she then continued reading the words in the chart that had various arrival and departure information "freshly captured" the next line said "broken in and ready for auction" the next line said "damaged no longer able to work" the final line said "retired transport to destruction facility". She tuned around to find Tim with a sick looking look on his face. "Humans are horrible creatures we beat dragons, kill them and now I guess that DAMN PRESIDENT GOT THE IDEA TO USE THEM AS SLAVES THEN KILL THEM" he said screaming the last part and was now looking really ticked Hildra walked over to another much larger crate it said: "contents, one live Storm cutter" the lines bellow it were much more simple in wording on this crate though "refused to cooperate even after several beatings, now fatally injured, destroy immediately.

She turned around this time to find Tim moved and standing over by a pallet-ed stack of smaller boxes she got close and read the small writing on the box "Contents one live Terrible Terror and the reason this harmless creature was on its way to 'destruction' was "too small and useless" At this Timothy cupped a hand over his face and mumbled orders "lets go find the people responsible for this" as he got up and started walking to the overhead balcony that should lead to the second floor and the cab, when they got there and got up on the balcony they could see even more crates above the railing, there were 100's of crates on the plane, they then made their way to the upper cockpit and found only 3 out of the 7 crew people were unconscious and the rest of the people hadn't survived the crash. Tim looked even more ticked than she had ever seen him even more than when she had tried to kill a dragon he raised the mace and started towards one of the still alive crew members but was stopped by Hildra.

"Tim we need to keep these people alive so we can interrogate them to find the so called destruction facility" Tim huffed in anoyance knowing what she had said was true and proceeded up to the second floor of the plane with his mace still raised Hildra was still in the cockpit when she heard allot of screaming and banging thinking Timothy was in trouble she ran up the second floor that had as narrow isle with some crates stacked several high, she found Tim hacking at a 'live deadly nadder' crate she read the label to herself 'broken wing and beaten' how cruel she thought to herself. Each of the cages had a complex locking code and screen this particular cage no longer had one on it thanks to Timothy but still wasn't open so he moved on to the hinges.

30 Minutes later:

The last of the three hings came un-welded from the front door of the crate and the door now had some play in it, Hilra handed handed him her ax and he wedged it into the space between the cage itself and the front door of the cage and pried it open just enough to peek in a fully grown weathered looking crimson and purple male nadder laid on the floor, one eye popped open a large blue disk then the other popped open, he let out a distressed moan and they then noticed if being in a cramped solid metal crate wasn't enough he was also chained to the floor, Tim threw the ax down and grabbed the door and ripped it further open earning a loud creak from the metal locking pins as they were pulled out of the door in an unconventional angle the door was now open half way and far enough to pull the innocent beast out Tim walked inside pulling out a small knife and slicing through the rope that was holding the dragons mouth shut. He flexed his jaws once the rope was off, Tim then took the ax and slammed it down on the shackles that held the dragon in place instantly breaking them, the dragon now got up with its left wing bent weird and chirped happily nuzzling Tim in the side.

He then turned to Hildra and said "Get this guy back to the house and re position the bone in his wing and it should heal naturally, we need to find your mother and get the excavator and dozzer in here to get the dragons out of here.

* * *

DONE! This chapter was getting monotonous so I just ended it... Please Favorite, Review, And Follow!


	13. Ch 11 Rescue

I am bored so looks like 2 chapters in 24 hours. I really need to start seeing some reviews if I am going to continue this...

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

The new Nader which Tim and Hildra had named spike because of there being one spine at the end of his tale that always stayed out was carrying the 2 men and the one woman that had survived the plane wreck and were now unconscious on his back as they made their way down the balcony steps and through the narrow isle of dragon cages on the first floor after they took a different turn Timothy spotted a red lever on a part of the wall that looked like it had steps on it going up the wall, the red lever said 'Emergency use only' "Dragons in cages, plane wrecked, sounds like an emergency enough" he mumbled to himself gaining a chuckle from Hildra as he pulled the lever and the exit door swung down making an instant staircase to go to and fro the plane.

He led Spike to the bed of his truck first throwing the mace and ax in then grabbing each of the 3 plane crew members and dropping them in with a thud he then slammed the tailgate shut and gestured for Spike to straddle the bed and crouch down on the sides so he wouldn't have to walk and not crush the people in the bed, then they both got in the Ranger Tim in the drivers seat and drove off with the over sized load on the back of the atv it had a hard time going over the rocky trail. It took about a hour and was almost mid, day now.

The Lodge and lake finally had came back into vision,After dropping the new Nader off at the garage and grabbing Ember, Tim wasted no time and started preparing for the operation he started by fully teaching Hildra how to use the Ranger without wrecking it. He then had her drive back around the lake and down the road that they came in on the day before about one half of the way around it he said "turn there" pointing to a dirt road that looked like it wasn't traveled much, she complied and about 5 minutes later they pulled up into a clearing. This must be where Tim keeps all of his large equipment she thought. They got out of the side by side just as Ember landed from flying above, the girl and dragon both followed Tim over to a blue 90's looking MACK trailer truck, he pulled the drivers door open and got in and searched his several key rings for the correct key, he found it after looking for it for 10 minutes and inserted it into the slot on the dash and turned it. The whole cab of the truck came to life as the dash lit up and the engine roared to life "YEAH BABY" yelled Tim who seemed uncertain if it would start or not. He slammed the door shut and started backing up over to a rather large excavator on a long lowboy trailer.

Hildra had started to wonder around the yard when Tim had started the truck and started the truck and hooked it up to the trailer he then came back over to her to give her list of items to collect out of a old construction trailer on the other side of the yard "okay you got it" she replied as she walked over to the trailer, she pushed the door open and was met with crisp dry air, the inside of the trailer was a mess different tools and straps and chains lettered the floor, she found all of the items on the list (mostly ratchet straps and chains, hauling materials. She walked out of the trailer with her arms full and put everything in the cab of the tractor trailer. Timothy who had just finished hooking up the brake lines of the trailer walked up to her and said "Good job, ill make a dragon rescuer out of you yet, now I need you to drive ahead in the ranger and ill follow you, we will hope that this truck doesn't get stuck going down that old dirt trail then going off road to get to the spot of the plane". She replied "Ok but what do we do once we get there?" to which he replied "you will see" and walked off to get in the truck, she walked back to her vehicle to find one of the guys in the bed of the ranger, not wanting to deal with him rite now she gave him a hard punch to the forehead knocking him back into unconsciousness "Works every time" she muttered to herself cracking her knuckles in the process.

She got in and started driving as she was leaving she noticed the funny sight of the night furry riding the top of the massive tractor trailer truck as it let off a big plume of smoke pulling forward.

(50 minutes later)

They were all the way down the trail and pulling onto the off road portion of the trip to get to the plane itself, Hildra looked behind her to find the cab of the truck Tim was in bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball due to the air ride suspension in the truck. She had to pull over as the truck came barreling through at a high rate of speed to not get stuck, soon the truck was pulling up beside the plane. Tim jumped out and Ember jumped down off of the roof to go exploring in the discovery/plane, Hildra pulled along side the trailer and go out and ran to find Tim, he was standing in the doorway of the plane looking for the best way to get the dragons out he said "looks like we need to start at the fuselage of the plane and work our way back" He turned around to find Hildra looking at him with a 'What' look, he then said, "the front of the plane" she then huffed and said "Ohhh I being viking and living here for the past two years iv'e learned allot but not everything". "OK now Hildra I need you to be my spotter this plane is supposed to open from the front to be able to load the cargo but inits current state it won't so we must persuade it to open or rip it off with this jawed excavator here" Hildra nodded and started undoing the ratchet straps while Tim wen't inside to study the build up of the front of the plane to better know how to dismantle it.

He would first have to come in from the side at the front of the plane and first remove the whole front of the plane then first pull out cages of the bottom floor then take out some of the side wall on the bottom floor that supports the top floor making the floor break being under pressure from the weight and in a perfect world, making a ramp to slide the other crates down to the ground safely. He went back outside to find Hildra patiently waiting by the plane for him to begin, he got in the excavator, and turned the key making the excavator start and releasing a large diesel smoke plume. He slowly backed the machine off the trailer and positioned it to cut the front of the plane off, with the push of a pedal he brought the engine up to full power and sunk the claw at the end of the boom into the plane after about five minutes of pulling and tugging the front of the once mighty plane lay beside it. The next line of business was rip the balcony out, he grabbed the middle deck of the balcony and with one pull it came straight out, the light at the end of the tunnel was now near, he started grabbing the crates with the big metal claw trying to be as smooth as possible to not injure the inhabitants anymore than they already were.

an hour later

The plan was working perfectly and there was a nice organised looking pile of crates and a mountainous pile of shredded sheet metal that was once a giant plane. There were 4 different pallets with the small terrible terror boxes that each had 25 boxes on it making 100 terrible terrors, 8 Monstrous Nightmare crates, 12 Nader crates not counting the one that was already open, 5 gronkles, 2 Zipple backs, one Skrill, and the one labeled 'Stormcuter' was still in the plane because it was to large to move out of the plane, both Tim and Hildra were perplexed about this dragon, neither of them had ever heard of one before and the name sounded really cool.

Both of them were brainstorming ideas on how to rescue this one, Hildra walked over to it and noticed a small clipboard that was hanging on one of the steel rails that once held the outer body plates of the plane on but due to the excavator only a small part of the plane near where the missing tale on the plane went stood, the chassis of the plane was still in one piece. She got a better look at it the cover page said "CODES!" she yelled and Tim came rushing over and started looking at it as she turned the page at the top of the list it said 'STORMCUTER 117963' Timothy went over to the round disk on the door of the crate and punched the code into the keypad, Ember who had awoken from her nap of sleeping on the empty lowboy after Hildra yelled was now looming over the 2 humans watching with the same curiosity as the 2 kids.

Slowly Tim pulled the handle after the code was in, the disk with the keypad on it flashed a green screen and the door unlatched as Tim pulled it open, Most of the crate was filled with a large orange/yellowish mass a dragon neither of them had ever seen before Tim noticed the biggest thing about it were the two large sets of white wings and a large horn across the head.

* * *

Well I'm done for today... Please Favorite, Review, Follow!


	14. Ch 11 Continued BONUS YAY 20K WORDS!

Well this chapter is sort of a bonus chapter because my last one fell short about 900 words from 20,000 and this is sort of to boost it up to that mark so it will continue rite where the last chapter left off, sorry about such an abrupt ending... But first I would like to send my condolences out to Robin Williams family, he was a great person and had a great life and I am sad that he didn't realize it and is now gone, in my eyes he was one of the best comedians to ever live. Now with that out of the way lets get on with the story.

* * *

Hildra, Timothy, and Ember still stood staring in awe at the large chained up dragon. Tim was the first to step into the cramped crate, the sound of his foot steps awakening the large horned reptile, soon the yellowish-reddish scaly indentations on the dragons face were replaced with large neon green orbs with narrow black slits in the middle, when she saw there were no firearms, swords, or any other objects used by humans to harm dragons and noticed the large red female Night Fury standing behind the kids the stormcutters eyes wen't to their natural state that every dragons looks like when there relaxed.

The first line of business of getting the crate open was done but now they had to find a way to get the ten over-sized chains holding the dragon in its iron prison off. Tim walked up beside the dragon now that there was a little bit of trust between him and the dragon, and studied the chains speaking aloud, "4 inch hardened solid steel link chains, two and a half inch floor mount hooks, the hooks will be our weakest spot in the system, in her present condition the dragon won't be able to break the chains by herself as her fatal injury seems to be a punctured lung and will be lucky to be able to lift the roughly one Ton of chains off of her back now as it is" Hildra said "how do we break the hooks then nothing we have will break something that thick" "that's not true" Tim said walking out of the box and jumping off of the now destroyed planes flat frame and going over to the tractor trailer opening up one of the outside storage compartments pulling out a large orange plastic case with the word 'STIHL' printed in large black letters on the side of it, and dragging it over to the newly opened crate where Hildra was standing. "How is a automatic ax made for cutting through wood going to help us in this situation" Hildra asked as Tim flipped up the latch holding the top of the box on and Hildra peered inside and simply said "I Stan corrected" As Tim reached in and pulled out a large Stihl metal cutoff saw and sat it on the ground beside himself and put his foot on the top of it and gave the cord a strong yank. Starting it on the first pull, he then picked it up and wen't inside the crate starting a spark show. Hildra watched him do the first two hooks and huffed then picked up the clipboard off of the ground and trotted over to the area all of the Dragon crates were setting and begun working on the Terrors.

The Terrors were tricky even though each pallet was individually displayed on the sheet there was still a list of 25 different codes with another code that had to be found on the corresponding crate to link the two together. Ember was now napping near for such a feared dragon she sure was lazy, Hildra had finally gotten the first code and crate matched she slowly flipped the small chest like crate open and inside true to the words on the outside of the crate was a small green and white Terrible Terror it was a male judging by the thicker horns. His tiny mouth was tied shut with a piece of rope while there thick rubber bands around the wings and legs.

She slowly reached in and gently picked up the small body and held it in her lap and scratched its neck instantly gaining the small dragons trust. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the small sheathed dagger her father had gave her when she turned ten, the only part of her viking clothing she still wore daily to remember her father. She quickly unsheathed the dagger before the small dragon had any time to try to squirm away and with 3 precision quick slices the Terror was standing on all fours in front of her stretching his wings, jaw and legs for the first time in who knows how long.

1 Hour Later

She was about halfway done with all of the Terrors when she felt a human presence behind, she turned around to find Tim standing with none other than the Legendary Stormcutter beside him. "Finally done freeing the stormcutter my good sir?" Hildra said to him to which Ember who was behind Tim huffed and Tim said "Yup" "K good I need you to get started on the Nightmares" she said throwing a stack of two papers at him as he huffed and begun to work.

* * *

There you have it! A bonus chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and last but most certainly not least Review!


End file.
